Landscape edging is commonly formed of flexible plastic or metal and is packaged in relatively long rolls or in generally straight sections. When the prior art edging is to be used, a desired length is cut from the longer length and is then shaped to conform to the border to be edged. The edging is generally secured in place by partially burying it in the ground. Such prior art edging members have not been used to divert the flow of surface water away from foundations nor have they been suitable for that purpose.
Surface water does at times, such as during rain storms and the like, tend to flow against structural foundations causing soil erosion and other problems where, for example, it seeps into basements. Attempts to prevent this problem have included banking of soil against the foundation, but the soil itself is slowly eroded away or settles down. Moreover, in order to keep the area surrounding the foundation in a visually attractive condition considerable time and effort is usually required.